


Radio

by ItsAiryBro



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M, Self-Indulgent, domestic Hakkai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 00:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17033007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAiryBro/pseuds/ItsAiryBro
Summary: Hakkai keeps a great home.





	Radio

Hakkai moved around the modest kitchen in his and Gojyo’s shared house, arranging pots and pans and taking inventory of all the things he had in the pantry.

Hmm, they were running low on rice. They also needed to buy some sugar. And some herbs; basil or thyme perhaps. Oh, and vinegar.

He glanced at the clock-- it was nearing seven pm, and his housemate would be home in an hour or so. If he started cooking now, then he’d have dinner ready by the time Gojyo got home.

Hakkai knew Gojyo deeply appreciated all the things he did for him, even though the man didn’t really say anything. He supposed that was alright, given how words didn’t mean much to Gojyo. The man made his appreciation clear with all the little things he did, like helping with the washing or buying Hakkai books whenever he had the extra cash. The best thing though, was when he remembered to put things back where he took them from. That made Hakkai unbelievably happy, given his borderline obsessive-compulsive tendencies.

He set out pulling various ingredients from the pantry he had just organised, not at all bothered that he would have to do it again after he was done cooking. Cleaning and arranging things relaxed him, gave him something to keep himself occupied.

Once he had all the things he would need to make the dish, he turned on the radio and started washing the vegetables.

Soft music started playing, the opening strains of one of his favourite songs.

Hakkai started humming along, his body swaying slightly in time with the music, as his hands carried out the practiced and repetitive motions of cutting vegetables. 

By the time he was frying them, he had started singing along, not even noticing that someone had entered the house.

Gojyo paused in the hallway, one hand on the wall for balance as he bent to take off his shoes.

Was Hakkai... Singing?

He had to admit, he always thought the man had a nice voice, soft and refined, but this was the first time he had heard it sound so... beautiful.

He just stood there, listening to the strong but gentle voice caress his ears, his expression just a little awed even as a fond smile pulled at his face. 

The beautiful singing ended, and Gojyo felt a slight pang in his chest even as he pretended to have just entered the house. “I’m home!”

Hakkai bustled from the kitchen to greet Gojyo at the door, looking a little flushed.

Gojyo smirked to himself. Heh. Hakkai looked like he’d gotten caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

“Welcome home, Gojyo.” Hakkai smiled, valiantly trying to hide the fact that he’d been scared out of his skin when Gojyo had announced his presence. “Dinner will be out in a moment.”

Gojyo grinned at him and nodded. “Yeah, it smells good.”

When Hakkai turned away to go and get the table ready, Gojyo let slip in a nonchalant voice, “So, you like Elton John?”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for someone a long, long time ago. Maybe you guys will like it too.  
> The song he was singing was the Elton John version of Can you feel the love tonight. It's my favourite song from the Lion King soundtrack.


End file.
